Life is of both Hardships and Happiness
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: A Birthday Gift for FANTASTICMAGGI02 . from my side. FM .plz peep in. Others tooo


_**This is an Abhirika OS. A birthday gift to my dear sister and a great FF writer FANTASTICMAGGI02 aka Meghana :-).**_

 **Baar Baar din ye** **aaye**

 **Baar Baar dil ye gaaye**

 **Tum jiyo hazàaro saal**

 **HAPPYYY BIRTHDAY KIDDO. May u live long and all ur wishes may come true:-). May God bless you. Many many happy returns of the day.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Here Abhirika are married.**

 **Location : City hospital.**

Two men were sitting on a bench outside the OT and many were standing in the corridor. One of the man sitting on bench was weeping in other's arms and the other man was consolling him.

" Ye sab meri wajase hua hein Daya, sab meri wajase. Agar usse kuch hua na toh mein khud zinda nahi reh paunga " He said crying.

" Bakwas band karo Abhi, usse kuch nahi hoga, aur iss sabme tunhaari koi galati nahi hein " Daya said.

" Nahi Daya, iss sabme meri hi galati hein. Agar mein Tarika ko rok pata aur khud jaata toh ye sab nahi hota Daya nahi hota " Abhijeet said and remembered same days morning incident.

 **Flashback :**

 **( ACP and Salunkhe sir had gone to Delhi yesterday for two days ).**

Taika came to buro and said, " Abhijeet yeh lo Raghav gang case ki forensic report taiyaar hein, aaj woh tumhe HQ bhijwaana thana ".

" Ohh shit, Mein **woh** file gher pe Bhool aaya. Thanks for reminding Tarika. Mein abi jaata hu " Abhijeet said and was about to leave when,

Vineet came to him and said, " Daya aur Rajat sir ki team bhi ready hein, ab hame bi nikalna hein raid maarne keliye ".

" Arre yaar, ho gayi musibat hamaare wapas aate hi DCP ka aadmi aajayega hamaari sir par bethne. File ka kya karu " Abhijeet said tensed.

" Abhijeet relax, tum raid par Jao file mein laati hu, locker mein heina " Tarika said.

" Nahi Tarika woh gang abi bhi uss file ke peeche hein. Woh ghar mein guss nahi sakte, issiliye woh tumpar ataack karsakte hein. Tum nahi jaogi file lene " Abhijeet said.

" Arre tum chinta mat karo, mujhe bhi thodi bahut training mili hein. I will manage Abhi. Mein lekar àaungi file tum Jao raid par " Tarika said.

Abhijeet protested but Tarika convinced him and left for home. Abhijeet too left for raid but still worried.

Tarika reached home, took the file. As the file was confidential to be on the safer side, she hid it under driver seat and started towards buro. On the way she was much careful and conscious but still became victim of .Raghav gang attack. She met with an accident with .a truck .and . fell injured and unconscious. Goons were searching for the .file. Abhijeet after raid sent culprits to buro with team and was coming towards his house along with Daya reached the spot. Goons escaped, the file was safe and duo took Tarika to hospital who was highly injured.

 **Flashback ends.**

Dictor came out of the OT. Everyone rushed to him.

" Doctor, kesi hein Tarika. Theek hein na " Abhijeet asked.

" Officer philhaal toh mein itna hi kahunga, ki unki jaan khatre Se bahar hein. Baaki toh unki hosh mein aaneke baad pata chalega " Doctor said.

" Kya matlab " Daya asked.

" Officer, unki serr par bahut hi gehri chot lagi hein. Hosakta hein unhe jhatka bhi laga ho aur iska asar unke dimaagh par hua ho. Ab effect hua hein ya nahi agar hua hein toh kya hua hein ye sab hum unke hosh mein aaneke baad hi bata sakte hein " Doctor said and left.

" Daya dimaagh pe asar, kahi Tarika ki yaadaasht " Abhijeet shivered at the thought.

" shhhhhhhh, esa kuch nahi hoga Abhi " Daya hugged him and consoled.

Team too was tensed.

 **2 hours Passed :**

Nurse came out and informed Tarika gaining conscious, nikhil rushed to call doctor. Others entered inside. Abhijeet Sat beside her and Daya stood behind him. Tarika opened her eyes and saw team standing. Doctor came in and asked, " Hello, Dr. Tarika kesi hein app " .

" I m fine doctor, magar mujhe hua kya tha. Aur Abhijeet SIR Daya SIR aap sab yaha mere saath " Tarika asked completely confused.

Abhijeet completely shattered his worst nightmare came true.

Daya kept a hand on his shoulder and said, " Woh tum behosh hogayi achanak aur tumhaara serr takra gaya aur chot lag gayi ".

" Dr. Tarika mein ab Aapse kuch sawaal karunga. Bas primary checkup keliye " Doctor said.

Tarika nodded.

" Aapka namm "

" Tarika Mussale "

" Kam kya karti hein "

" Assistant Forensic doctor. CID Mumbai "

" Aaj ka date "

" 10 June. 2009 "

Abhijeet closed his eyes. Team was able to control their tears.

" CID mein Tarika ka pehdin din " Tasha whispered.

" Accha aap aaraam kijiye " Doctor said and was about to leave

" Magar doctor abb toh I m perfectly fine, mujhe discharge kardijiye na " Tarika said.

" Tarika.. " Abhijeet was about to say something, when Daya stopped him.

" Haa, aap taiyaar hojaayiye, mein discharge paper ready karwaata hu " Doctor said and left.

Team too went behind him, to his cabin.

As Team and doctors entered the cabin, doctor offered them seat and he too Sat.

" Hmmmm, aap sab ye jaan Gaye hein ki woh 7 years peeche jaa chuki hein. Ab aap ye bataiye ki 7 saal pehle aap sabka unke saath relationship kesa tha " Doctor said.

" Joh date Tarika ne bataya uss hisaab se aaj uska CID mein pehla din hein. Woh toh team mein kuch naye officers joh uske bad join huve unhe jaanti bhi nahi hongi " Tasha said.

" Hmmmm, toh sabse pehle Jin logon ko woh nahi jaanti hein unka unse pehchaana karwaayiye. Jinnhe woh jaanti hein woh unke saath esa hi behave kare jese saath saal pehle karte tha. Unhe wahi rakhiye aur unke saath rakhiye jinke saath woh 7 saal pehle rehti thi. Unhe zyaada stress mat lene dijiye, aur zabardasti .kuch bhi yaad dilaane ki koshish mat kijiye. Yehi unkeliye safe rahega " Doctor instructed.

Tasha and Purvi first went to Tarika's old house first and arranged everything. Tarika .was then brought there. At night, Tasha stayed with Tarika. Next morning oldie duo returned from Delhi and came to knew about the latest. They too were sad for their children. Tarika joined duty next day. All behaved with her the same way as Doctor instructed. First Abhijeet used to visit FL but as days passed he completely stopped .coming to FL. He was completely shattered. Daya gave him moral support and shifted to his house temporarily. Days started passing Tarika dint remember anything. She mingled with everyone except Abhijeet.

One morning Tarika came out home and was .about to .sit in her car when someone hit her on head. She became unconscious and was kidnapped.

At 9:30 Salunkhe came to buro and said in panic, " Pradyuman Tarika abi tak .lab nahi aayi aur uska phone bhi nahi lag raha hein ".

" KYA " Abhijeet shouted.

At the same time Watchman came inside and gave them a CD, informing that someone .left it at gate. Then he left. Vivek played the CD. In that they saw .Tarika tied upon a chair unconscious. A man came and said, " Kyu SR. Inspector Abhijeet, apni pyaar ko ese dekh takleef horahi, mujhe bhi hui thi jab tumne mere pyaar ko jail bheja tha. Agar ise bachaana chahate ho, toh AKELE doh ghanton ke andar, Malad cotton factory .pahuncho. " Video ended.

Abhijeet was about to leave, when ACP .stopped him saying, " Tum .AKELE nahi jaoge Abhijeet ".

"Nahi sir, mein Tarika ki jaan ko khatre mein nahi daal sakta " Abhijeet left.

Team too left behind him.

Abhijeet reached cotton factory and shouted, " Mein aagaya hu, ab chod do Tarika ko ".

" Chodunga nahi Maarunga woh bhi tumhaare saamne " said a Man coming infront of Abhijeet holding Tarika at gunpoint.

Due to hit, Tarika's head was paining, and she was under high stress, flashes of past were coming infront of her.

Abhijeet in anger pushed the man. Team too reached there, and fight started between goons and CID. Seeing all this Tarika remembered everything happened in last 7 years, her head started spinning she screamed, " Abhijeet " and fell unconscious.

Team arrested goons. Half of the team took goons to buro, and trio along with Rajvi and .vivesha took Tarika to hospital. Salunkhe too reached . there.

All were waiting outside the ward. Doctor came out.

" Doctor, Tarika " Asked Abhijeet worried.

" Aap khud hi jaake mil lijiye " Doctor said.

All of them went inside. Tarika was sitting on bed looking towards the door. Abhijeet .stopped in fear.

" Itna nàaràaz ho Abhi ki apne Taru ko Gale bhi nahi lagaoge " Tarika said.

Listening to this Abhi's happiness knew no bounds. He ran to her and they hugged each .other tight. Team was in tears seeing that. After separating Tarika said, " I m sorry Abhi meine tumhe takleef di na. SORRY ".

" Abhi ko sorry aur mera kya pata hein meine apni bhabhi ko kitna miss kiya " Daya complained.

" Hamne hamaari behen ko bahut miss kiya " Lady officers said.

" Humne hamaari dost ko miss kiya " Other officers said.

" Aur humne hamaari beti ko " Oldie duo said.

" I m SORRY " Tarika apologized.

All smiled. Then Salunkhe said, " Bhai Abhijeet, abb toh aapki Tarika ji bhi theek hein, ab toh dressing karwa lo "

" Arre, doctor Saab, jab Abhi ko apni jaan wapas mil gayi hein, toh usske sharir ge ghaaw bharne keliye dressing ki zarurat nahi " Abhijeet said.

All smiled. Tarika blushed.

...

...

...

 **FM :- I know bahut bura tha, but tumhaare b'day pe kuch na du, esa toh ho nahi sakta.**

 **I thought something is better than Nothing and posted this.**

 **Pls koi joote chappal mat maarna.**

 **FM dear do tell me how is it.**

 **HAPPYYY BIRTHDAY AGAIN KIDDO :-). HAVE A BLAST.**


End file.
